Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht
by AiWi
Summary: LE/JP OneShot, Hatte er schon immer so wundervolle tief braune Augen gehabt. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr von diesen ablassen, sie verlor sich regelrecht in ihnen.


hey Leute, das mein erster Fanfic den ich hier online stelle...

Hoffe er gefällt euch und ich würd mich sehr über Kommentare freuen ;)

und nun viel Spaß!!!

* * *

„Hey Erde an Lily, bis du noch anwesend?!" Eine Hand wedelte vor Lily Evans Gesicht herum. „Was?"

Ellen ihre beste Freundin saß neben ihr und hatte nun ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht „Hast du da gerade James Potter so angestarrt?" „Was... nein!" panisch umher blickend hoffte Lily das keiner in ihrer Umgebung etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam. „Ja, ja! In letzter Zeit werden aber diese angeblich nicht existierenden Blicke immer öfter." mit einem Augenzwinkern widmete sich Ellen wieder ihrem Essen.

Leider hatte sie recht, musste sich Lily eingestehen. Seid diesem einen Abend sah sie James Potter wirklich anders. Gut klar wusste sie das er gut aussah, sonst wären wohl nicht fast alle Mädchen aus Hogwarts hinter ihm her.

Aber so richtig hatte sie darauf nie geachtet, dafür war er viel zu eingebildet und diese ewigen Streiche gingen ihr auch gehörig gegen den Strich.

Es war kurz nach Beginn ihres siebten und letzten Schuljahres, Lily war an diesem Abend mal wieder viel zu lange noch in der Bibliothek gewesen und musste sich nun in den Griffendorturm zurück schleichen. Sie hatte bereits den halben Weg hinter sich gelassen und war schon in guter Hoffnung nicht erwischt zu werden.

Plötzlich hört sie ein Geräusch, es klang wie Schritte doch hörten sie auf sobald sie stehen blieb. Lily blickte sich um, war da jemand? Sie mochte es noch nie besonders nachts durch die Gänge zu streifen. Nicht nur wegen dem Ärger den sie dafür bekommen könnte, sie hatte fürchterliche Angst im Dunkeln. Natürlich würde sie das niemanden verraten, immerhin wurde sie nächsten Monat 17 und damit volljährig. Welches normale Mädchen in diesem Alter hatte schon Angst im dunkeln vor allem wenn es sich um eine Hexe handelte.

Lily überlegte ob sie vielleicht Licht machen sollte und griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche. Doch währe so die letzte Chance nicht erwischt zu werden vertan.

Und wieder hörte sie Schritte. Bildete sie sich es nur ein oder kamen diese immer näher. Noch einmal drehte sie sich mit Schwung in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen war und versuchte was zu erkennen. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne, doch da blieb ihr das Herz stehen und sie konnte es nicht vermeiden einen erschreckten Schrei von sich zu geben.

Dieser erstarb jedoch sehr schnell da sich eine warme Hand auf ihren Mund legte.

„Schrei doch nicht so Evans oder willst du Filch noch extra zu uns einladen?" Diese Stimme erkannte Lily sofort. „Mmpf mimpf mos Momma!" „Was?" Der Junge vor ihr grinste sie süffisant an, während Lily sich von seiner Hand befreite. „Ich sagte du sollst mich los lassen Potter!" Lily stand immer noch der Schreck in den Gliedern. „Was denn, was denn Evans so schreck haft. Aber keine Angst egal welcher Kobold hinter der nächsten Ecke lauert," James kam ihr ziemlich nahe stoppte jedoch vor ihrem Gesicht und zwinkerte ihr zu, „ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen."

Als Lily merkte das sie in dieser Situation für ihren Geschmack schon viel zu lange verharrten, zuckte sie zurück und funkelte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich böse an. „Sehr lustig Potter, wenn du gestattest setze ich meinen Weg lieber alleine fort." Beim vorbei gehen stieß sie ihn absichtlich mit ihrer Schulter gegen Seine an.

James tat unberührt, drehte sich in ihre Richtung und ging dabei langsam rückwärts. „An deiner Stelle würd ich ja nicht da lang gehen." „Is das der Weg zum Griffendorturm?... Also...!" schnaubend setze das rothaarige Mädchen ihren Weg fort.

„Hmm na ja, das schon. Aber genau aus der Richtung wird dir gleich Filch in die Arme laufen." James wusste genau was er da tat, nun drehte er sich um und setzte langsam seinen Weg in die andere Richtung fort und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Derweil blieb Lily wie angewurzelt stehen. Sollte sie ihm glauben oder wollte er sie nur wieder veräppeln... aber auf eine Begegnung mit Filch konnte sie nun wirklich verzichten. „Ähm James...!" Dieser blieb stehen, mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen sagte er völlig unberührt. „Was gibt es?" „Bis du sicher das Filch da jetzt gleich herkommt, hast du ihn gesehen?" „Ja!" was ja auch keine Lüge war. Das es auf der Karte der Rumtreiber war und nicht die wahre Gestalt die er gesehen hatte, musste er ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Lily seufzte leicht und ging ihm hinterher. „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun. Mr. Allwissend!" James drehte sich zu ihr um.

Er wusste es blieb nur noch wenig Zeit und innerlich hoffte das Lily schnell auf seinen Vorschlag ein gehen würde. Doch das würde er sich äußerlich bestimmt nicht anmerken lassen. „Ich wollte mich in diesem Schrank verstecken." und zeigte auf den braunen Kasten der nun hinter ihm stand. „Wenn du mich begleiten willst..." mit einer einladenden Geste wollte er ihr den Vorrang lassen. „In einen Schrank... mit dir alleine... und dann auch noch einen so kleinen...." wieder einmal seufzte sie, „Glaubst du echt ich durchschau das nicht Potter." „Hmm," James zuckte mit den Schultern, „wie du meinst. Dann geh ich eben allein. Und grüß von mir." „Hey warte." Lily wurde nun panisch, „Ich glaub ich habs mir anders überlegt." Schnell huschte sie an dem Griffendor vorbei und stieg in den Schrank. „Aber ich warne dich Potter wenn das nur wieder einer deiner Späße ist, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen." James schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Lily erschauderte. Nun waren sie wirklich in der puren Dunkelheit und sie wollte gar nicht wissen was sich hier drin alles an kleinen Krabbelviechern befand, nur ein kleiner Spalt im Schrank schien auf James dunkle Haare. Doch hören konnte sie nur James Atem der ihr in leichten Stößen das Gesicht streifte. Dann hörte sie jedoch noch etwas, ein leises Schnurren, das musste sein. Langsam kam dieses Schnurren immer näher. „Dieses blöde Vieh wird uns noch verraten." Flüsterte Lily. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie erkennen das James wieder eins seiner berühmten Pottergrinsen auflegte. Doch seltsamerweise beruhigte dies sie auf einmal. „Keine Angst Lily. Die finden uns schon nicht." Nun vernahm Lily auch noch leise Schritte die immer näher kamen. „Was hast du gefunden . Wieder einer dieser schrecklichen Bälger. Kommt schon raus ich weiß das ihr hier seid." James lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, sodass der kleine Lichtstrahl sich nun genau über seine Augen legte. Lily sah ihn erstaunt an.

Hatte er schon immer so wundervolle tief braune Augen gehabt. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr von diesen ablassen, sie verlor sich regelrecht in ihnen. James merkte erst nach einiger Zeit das Lily ihn so anstarrte und blickte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zurück. „Was ist hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte er so leise es nur ging. Doch eigentlich hätten die beiden Griffendors im Schrank ruhig wieder laut reden können, denn Filch war bereits mit seiner Katze im nächsten Korridor verschwunden.

James kam nun Lilys Gesicht wieder näher, doch sobald der Lichtschein aus seinen Augen verschwand. Schien Lily aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen. „Nein, äh nein, ich dachte da wäre etwas aber nein." „Aha." James kam ihr immer noch näher und suchte ihren Blick. Kurz blickte sie ihm in die Augen die nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren, warf ihren Blick dann jedoch schnell zur Schranktür. „Ich glaub er ist weg, ich hör nichts mehr." „Bis du dir auch ganz sicher?", hauchte der Junge. Lily seufzte ohne den Blick von der Tür zu nehmen „James!!" „Ja is OK hab verstanden, wenn ich bitten darf." James hielt ihr die Türe auf und Lily schlüpfte hinaus. Noch einen letzten Blick in die andere Richtung, und die zwei verschwanden zum Griffendorturm.

Vor dem Mädchenschlafsaal drehte sich Lily noch mal zu James um. „Danke Potter!" „Ach kein Problem. Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind, kannst du nicht bei James bleiben. Hört sich vertrauter an."

Da. Schon wieder dieses Grinsen, zwar beruhigte es sie nicht mehr, doch stören tat es sie auch nicht. „Vertrauter? Na ja von mir aus, aber wehe du denkst dir wieder gleich was dabei." Mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Weiterhin grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd drehte auch James sich um und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Er war sich sicher irgendwann würde er sie rumkriegen. Wie schnell sein Wunsche jedoch in Erfüllung gehen würde, konnte selbst er sich nicht denken.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dies war nun grad mal eine Woche her und Lily verfluchte sich dafür das sie ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

„Weißt du in letzter Zeit hellt er sich auch ziemlich mit seinen ganzen Streichen zurück.", meinte Ellen ganz nebenbei. „Hmm mag sein ." Die Rothaarige versuchte so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen. Doch war ihr blick bereits wieder auf den schwarzen Schopf am Ende des Tisches gelandet.

„Hör mal Süße, das kannst du vielleicht den anderen, mit deiner weiterhin aufgebrachten Art über jede Kleinigkeit von ihm, weiß machen. Aber mir nicht. Du hast dich über beide Ohren in ihn verschossen."

Mit gesenkten Blick drehte Lily ihr Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu. „Ist es etwa so offensichtlich?" „Hmm nein eigentlich nicht. Zumindest glaube ich das bis jetzt noch keiner die roten Herzchen in deinen Augen bemerkt hat." Bis eben konnte Ellen ihre Stimme noch sehr sachlich klingen lassen, doch nun konnte sie nicht mehr und musst auf Grund Lilys empörten Blickes losprusten. „Ich kann's kaum glauben das er es endlich geschafft hat dich zu verzaubern. Und hast du schon ne Ahnung wie du es ihm sagen wirst."

Verzaubert ist grad nur einer dachte sich Lily und zwar ihre Freundin. „Ersten musste du das so rumbrüllen und zweitens, ich werd ihm ganz bestimmt nichts sagen. Ich mach mich doch nicht zu Affen. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht ob das überhaupt was wird. Ich mein ich hab schließlich immer noch keine Lust nur eine blöde Trophäe für ihn zu sein. Und nach einer Woche bin ich abgeschrieben. Nein Danke." Die blondhaarige Freundin sah enttäuscht zurück auf ihr Essen. „Hach ja hät ich mir ja denken können das es damit noch nicht getan ist. Aber was die anderen Mädels angeht. Wenn du aufgepasst hättest, James hat seit letztem Weihnachten keine neue Freundin gehabt." „Wer hat eine neue Freundin. Sag bloß, Ellen, Lily hat mir nicht bescheid gegeben das ich mich jetzt endlich freuen kann. Und sie sich meine Freundin nennt.?!" Potter hatte sich den beiden von hinten angenähert und seine Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt. Ellen konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Und mit einem Augenzwinkern zu ihrer Freundin. „Naja,..." „Hach jetzt reichts. Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe Frühstücken. Lass uns gehen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fängt sowieso gleich an." Die beiden Mädchen standen auf und hinterließen einen verdutzten James Potter.

Das einzige Problem war, das Lily sich nicht einmal auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Was vor allem daran lag, das ein Junge nachtschwarzen Haaren und kastanienfarbenen Augen neben ihr saß. Ihr Professor hatte für ihre neue Aufgabe zweier Gruppen zusammen gestellt, und wie es der Zufall so wollte...

Lily versuchte sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. „Sag mal Lily." „Ja!" „würdest du vielleicht dieses Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen?" „Wa... nein. Potter kannst du das nicht mal lassen, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, das ich nicht mit dir ausgehen werde." James seufzte und griff nach dem Pergament auf dem ihre Aufgabe stand.

Er hat so wunderschöne Hände. Sie sehen so gepflegt aus, was ich mir bei ihm nie gedacht hätte. Und sie sind so groß.

„Is was nicht in Ordnung mit meinen Händen." James betrachtete seine Hand indem er sie mehrmals drehte konnte jedoch nichts besonderes feststellen. „Ähm nein, ich musste nur grad an etwas von Wahrsagen denken." Sprudelte es aus Lily heraus. „Hmm achso."

Lily begriff es nicht wie konnte sie sich nur von so etwas ablenken lassen. Und das sie die ganze Zeit mit diesen Schwachsinns Ausreden durchkam...

Nach der Stunde wartete Lily vor der Tür auf ihre Freundin, die angeblich wegen des kommenden Quidditchspiel noch was mit James zu besprechen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten kam ein grinsender James aus dem Klassenzimmer und zwinkerte ihr bei vorbei gehen zu. Ihm folgte eine unschuldig blickende Ellen.

„Gehen wir ein bisschen nach draußen wir haben doch jetzt eh ne Freistunde und das Wetter ist so schön."

Die beiden Mädchen schlenderten über das Schulgelände, trotz des guten Wetters war nicht viel los, da die meisten noch Unterricht hatten. Sie gingen bis zu den Koppeln, die sich ein Stück im Verbotenem Wald befanden, in denen einige von Hagrids seltsamen Wesen lebten. Die Sonne strahlte auf die beiden hinab und Lily genoss sie so sehr, dass sie sich auf einen der Baumstümpfe setzte und ihr Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne hielt.

„Oh Lily, ich hab ganz vergessen das ich mich mit Reamus in der Bibliothek treffen wollte. Ich muss sofort los." Ellen drehte sich bereits um. „Warte doch ich komm mit dir." „Ach was genieße noch was das wundervolle Wetter." Die letzten Worte musste Ellen bereits schreien, so schnell hatte sie sich auf den Rückweg begeben.

Ein Stück hinterherlaufend blieb Lily verwundert zurück.

Hmm warum sollte sie das Wetter nicht auskosten. Dir rothaarige zog sich ihren Umhang aus, setzte sich auf den Boden gegen einen Baum und ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen, die ihr wahrscheinlich noch mehr Sommersprossen heraus locken würde.

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen sie ganz ihren Gedanken hinterher hing.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich jedoch die Sonne. Überrascht sah Lily auf um heraus zu finden was der Grund für diese Störung sein konnte. Jedoch brauchten ihre Augen einen Augenblick um sich an die Licht Umstellung zu gewöhnen. Es war eine relativ große Person, weshalb sie ihn für einen Jungen hielt, und einem wuscheligen Haarschopf, der grade von der Person mit seiner Hand durchzogen wurde.

Lily stöhnte auf, „Was willst du hier James?!" langsam erkannte sie nun auch seine Gesichtszüge, auf denen sich ein breites Grinsen breit machte. James kam noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, hielt genau vor ihr an und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr runter. „Ich hab dich von weiten gesehen und so allein sollte ein Mädchen doch nicht am Verbotenen Wald sitzen." Lily wusste früher hätte sie ihn dafür zur Schnecke gemacht, jetzt strömte ein Funke Dankbarkeit, dafür das er sich Sorgen um sie machte, in ihr auf. Trotzdem war sie auf der Hut und wich vor ihm zurück, soweit es der Baum hinter ihr zuließ.

Plötzlich stützten sich zwei Hände neben ihren Kopf ab, was sie dazu bewegte aufzublicken. Kastanienbraun traf auf Smaragdgrün. Die Augen des Jungen schienen etwas in ihr zu suchen, „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie wunderschön deine Augen sind. Bis jetzt hab ich sie ja nur im Zorn funkeln sehen," ,er lachte leicht auf, „ aber sie sind noch glänzender und tiefer wenn die Sonne hineinscheint." Lily hielt den Atem an. Was machte er hier mit ihr, sie merkte förmlich wie die Mauer, die sie Jahrelang immer stärker vor sich errichtet hatte, vor ihr schmolz.

Der Griffendor war vollkommen verzaubert von der Schönheit vor ihm. Bis jetzt hatte er sie nie so lange und genau betrachten können. Gut das eine mal als er spät nachts von einem Trip aus der Küche zurückkam und sie schlafend vorgefunden hatte. Aber das zählte nicht wirklich.

Warum schrie sie ihn nur nicht an, stieß ihn weg, knallte ihm eine, wie sie es einmal getan hatte, als er eindeutig zu weit gegangen war. Was war nur anders geworden, sollte es wirklich so weit sein, dass sein Scharm gesiegt hatte und sie endlich nachgab.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und merkte wie ihr Gesichtszüge nicht mehr ängstlich sondern aufgeregt wirkten. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Die Rothaarige konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen all ihre Überlegungen, ob er ehrlich zu ihr war oder ob er sich nur einen Spaß erlaubte verflogen mit dem Wind der nun ihr Gesicht streifte. Der junge Mann beugte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor und sein Grinsen wurde nun etwas ernster oder eher zärtlicher.

Man konnte die Spannung zwischen den beiden förmlich fühlen. Als dann endlich James warme Lippen auf den ihren zu ruhen kamen. Obwohl Lily wusste was geschehen würde zuckte sie bei der ersten Berührung leicht zusammen. Ein wundervoller Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie schloss ihre Augen, um ihre Gefühle noch intensiver wahr zu nehmen.

Da löste sich James schon wieder von ihr, aber nur ein Stück. Wieder suchten seine Augen die ihre. Berauscht gewehrte sie ihm den Blick in ihre strahlenden Augen. Er grinste, doch es war nicht sein typisches grinsen. Es war viel zärtlicher, beruhigender und doch lag der Schalk mit drin, es war nur für sie bestimmt. Sie lächelte zurück und machte ihn damit über glücklich. Wieder berührten seine Lippen die ihren doch nun etwas intensiver, sodass sie leicht aufstöhnen musste. Vorsichtig fuhr er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge nach und sie ließ ihn gewähren und neckte seine heiße Zunge mit der ihren. Langsam fuhr sie durch seine Haare eine Bewegung die sie an ihm gehasst hatte, liebte sie nun selbst zu tun. Nie hätte sie gedacht wie wundervoll weich dieses schwarze strubbelige Haar hätte sein können.

Lily genoss seine Zärtlichkeit, wünschte sich sie würde nie enden, und fragte sich gleichzeitig wie sie so lange hatte warten können. James war ebenfalls überglücklich, das es sich eindeutig gelohnt hatte auf diese Schönheit zu warten. Er war sich sicher dieses Wesen, einer Sirene gleich, die ihn nicht aus ihren Fängen ließ, würde er nie wieder ziehen lassen. Er würde sie in alle Ewigkeit beschützen, egal was er dafür auf sich nehmen müsste.


End file.
